Lexa Kom Trikru
by AmaraJoy
Summary: My take on Lexa's Origin story starting from the very beginning. I won't give anything away so you will have to read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

~No one's POV~

When Lexa's mother first saw her bleed, she turned sheet white. She told her husband and together they agreed to never tell anyone what she was, but the world was not on their side. When Lexa was six months old, her mother had left her to crawl around so that she could continue preparing dinner for their guests. Ten minutes later, Lexa began to wail. She had crawled over a pointed rock and cut her knee. Before Lexa's mom could stop her guests, they ran out and alerted the nearest guard. That guard immediately left for the capital.

"We must leave immediately Jura. They will send warriors to take our child." Lexa's father pleaded with his wife.

"They will always find us love. They will never stop until she is found. I will fight until I no longer can." Jura replied, sitting on the furs in their home and holding Lexa close.

"I will not leave without you. Our daughter could be commander one day and maybe then we will be free to be with her." he said, sitting next to his wife and taking her free hand in his.

"I wish that were true. My younger brother was a night-blood and my parents were stupid to try and hide him as well. Now they are all dead." she says, a sad smile on her face.

Jura knew her fate now that Lexa had been discovered and she had been prepared for this day since they agreed to hide her away. Her daughter would grow up strong and may one day indeed become the new heda, but she would never live to see her ascension day.

"We must prepare for what is to come love." Lexa's father says, slowly bringing Jura to her feet.

She nods before walking into Lexa's room. She prepares a sack and lays Lexa in her crib made from sticks, leaves and furs before heading back out into the equivalent of a living room. It would be a few hours before the warriors appeared to take her child and she was going to die fighting them off.

"I will clean before they arrive. You may do as you please." Jura says coldly to her husband.

"Of course." he nods, understanding why she was acting that way. They would both be dead before dawn and their child would become an orphan.

He retreated to the back room to sharpen his blade. If he was going to die, he would die protecting the only people he's ever loved.

"Are you going to sharpen one for me as well?" Jura asks, appearing in the doorway.

"Yes, of course." he nods towards her prized sword.

"Make sure it is sharp. I want to take as many as possible. They will know my pain. I am not loosing my life, I am loosing my daughter." she says, her eyes stone with no emotion.

"I as well. We will not be forgotten." he stands, hearing the footsteps approaching.

"Is it true? Please tell me it isn't true Jura." an elderly woman enters the room frantically.

"Calm down Shurai. It is true." Jura says, calming the woman who birthed her daughter.

"You will not fight them Jura. You mustn't." Shurai says, glancing back and forth between her sister's child and the man she wed.

Shurai was there when her sister and brother-in-law were slaughtered for hiding Jason, Jura's younger brother, from the capitol. She refused to let her niece die for the same reason.

"I am not going to hand over the only thing in this world I did right. I can't Shurai." Jura says, shaking her head at her.

"I brought her into this world Jura and I brought you into it as well. I will not watch you perish." Shurai says, glaring at Jura.

"I will fight and I will die. Blood must have blood. I will kill and then I will die." Jura says, moving away from the elder.

"Then I will die beside you." Shurai says, taking out a well hidden sword.

Lexa's father had gone back to sharpening the blades when he saw her pull out the sword.

"You will do no good in a fight old one." he says, standing up and moving to grab the sword.

"You know nothing. Men and their assumptions. I was a warrior well before I was a healer and a good one." Shurai scoffs, whacking him with the flat part of the sword.

The sounds of horse hooves hitting dirt outside silenced them.

"We must fight. They must know that she comes from a strong bloodline." Lexa's father says, tossing Jura her sword.

"They will witness it first hand." she says leaving the room, Shurai and her husband close behind.

It is three hours later that Jura succumbs to her wounds. Her husband and Shurai died early on in the fight, but she refused to give up. She took the lives of ten men before she died right in front of Lexa's crib.

"Her mother was strong. Let's hope she inherited that strength." a male warrior grumbles, lifting up the screaming Lexa.

"How do you make it stop screaming." another male warrior says, covering his ears from the shrill noise.

"Maybe if you held her like a baby instead of an animal she would be quiet." a female warrior says, moving forward to take Lexa.

"Her mother called her Lexa. A strong name for a strong commander." the first warrior says, giving Lexa to the female warrior to hold.

Lexa begins to quiet down and lets out tiny whimpers as she stares up at the woman as she is bounced into silence.

"Indra, you are great with children." a warrior says, popping his head into the now bloodied hut.

"Shut up. We leave for Polis, now." Indra says, turning and leaving the hut with Lexa in her arms.

Indra could see the fire in Lexa's eyes. She would indeed be the next commander, but Indra hoped it would be a long time from now.

….Lexa origin story anyone? This has been an idea of mine ever since Lexa was killed off of The 100 and I hope you all like it. The chapters may or may not be short, but there are at least three different books (or something of that sort) that I have already planned out. Please let me know what you think and I promise I will answer any questions you throw at me. Just putting this out there since a few might ask early on...I know that Lexa's parents names are unknown and that I only gave her mom, auntie name, but I never gave her father or her mom's brother a name. It is because the names Jura and Shurai immediately came to my head as I was writing the chapter and I feel it is because The 100 has a million and one strong and badass women in it, so why not add two more. It also shows where Lexa gets her strength and determination from. The women in The 100 go through so much shizz and come out stronger and I promise Lexa will not die in this story because I was hella pissed off when she did in the show. Thank you all in advance for reading this long authors note and I'll see you in the next chapter! BAIBAI!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

~Seven Years Later~

"YOU HAVE TO FOCUS LEXA OR YOU WILL DIE!" Indra yells at the young girl.

Lexa had grown into a beautiful girl and at seven years old was one of the best warriors Indra had trained. She learned quickly and understood things that most of her best warriors still had trouble with. Indra however, didn't want to inflate Lexa's ego by telling her that.

"I am focusing Indra, but if you keep screaming every ten seconds for me to change position then I will never be able to get anything done." Lexa says calmly, moving to wipe the sweat off of her brow.

"We will never know when the commander will die. It could be tomorrow and you need to be ready for the sudden change. After she dies, you will be thrown into hell Lexa. Everything will move quickly. The funeral, the conclave, and the ascension. Assuming you ascend that is." Indra grumbles the last part quietly.

Indra had raised Lexa as her own even though she had an actual daughter. Her daughter, however, wanted to be a fleimkepa even though Indra had wanted her child to be a warrior like her.

"I am aware of what will happen Indra. Titus and his many teachings are burned into my head. I will win. I know I will." Lexa said, reminding Indra of the fire she had seen in Lexa's eyes the night they took her.

"Then show me you understand." Indra growls, shaking the thoughts from her head.

Indra and Lexa fought until the sun had disappeared from the Earth. The only thing that had stopped them was Titus coming to collect Lexa for supper and bed.

"But I need to train Titus." Lexa grumbles, handing her stick to Indra.

"You need to eat and sleep as well. You are only still a child Lexa and I hope that this commander lives longer than the last to give you and the other novitiates time to grow more." Titus says, truly wishing not to be commanded by a child.

"No commander lives long in this world." Lexa says, making Indra and Titus look at her.

"What makes you say that?" Indra asks, putting the sticks where they belong before returning to Lexa's side.

"It is true, is it not? No commander has survived long and you taught us that. As soon as one of the natblidas become heda, you will begin training more because the new heda will also, eventually, die." Lexa says, making Titus shake his head.

"At least I know you listen to my teachings young one, now go and be with the others." Titus says, motioning towards the tall building.

"Of course teacher." Lexa says, nodding in respect before running towards the building.

"She will be a great commander one day Indra, you need not to worry." Titus says, putting a comforting hand on Indra's shoulder.

"I know she will, but I fear that something will threaten her." Indra says, her eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean by that?" Titus asks, a concerned look etching his pale, tired face.

"Nothing that we need to worry about for now. How is Gaia's training going?" Indra asks, changing the subject as quickly as it began.

"Your daughter truly is destined to become the next fleimkepa. She learns quick and the training you gave her in combat will keep her and the heda she serves safe." Titus says, turning to walk towards the building.

"She will be a great heda. She has the blood of a warrior." Indra says softly, before turning and returning to her home.

Titus nods silently because, in truth, he knew already that Lexa would be victorious in the conclave. He just hoped that she had more time to grow.

~Lexa's POV~

I run towards the table the other novitiates are eating at and sit down. They all glare before going back to their meals, all except one.

"Indra keep you training long again?" a young girl with curly hair asks.

"Like always. I wish she didn't always drag me away for training, but I like to fight." I say, smiling at the girl next to me.

Luna was the only novitiate that would talk to me. Since Indra had been training me since the time I could walk, the other novitiates thought that I might as well already kill them since Indra was the strongest warrior. The other natblidas were also trained and were taught by Titus, but the warriors who trained them were more lenient or did not care to teach them at all because of their age.

"The others are mad again because of how long Indra trains you. They do not think it is fair." Luna says, her hair bouncing when she turns to glare at a young girl who was sneering at Lexa.

"Do not worry for me. We are still young and the warriors are scared to hurt them in fear of angering the heda or Titus." I say, eating the vegetables that were on my plate.

"The heda could die any day and then we will all be forced to kill or be killed. I do not wish to die for something I do not care for." Luna grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

Luna was three years older than Lexa. In all truth, Lexa was the second youngest member of the current conclave and Luna was the third oldest. There were eight of us in total. Luna's brother was the oldest, followed by another male I didn't know the name of. Luna was the third oldest and the only one nice enough to talk to Lexa. The fourth was a girl with fair hair and a slightly darker complexion than Luna. Then Leo, Fera, Lexa and finally the youngest. A four-year-old boy with black hair and blue-green eyes. He had never spoken so no one knew his name, but they did know he had come from Trishanakru.

"You know they will all come after you in the conclave right?" Luna asks, turning to me once again.

"I know. They will go after the person they find most threatening, kill them and then turn on each other." I sigh, resting my chin in my hand as Fera hissed in my direction.

"Keep hissing Fera and the creatures that lurk in the woods might think you are one of them." Luna says, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Children it is time for bed." Titus' deep voice scaring the other natblidas to their sleeping chambers.

I stand up and walk calmly to my rooms before laying down and dreaming.

…...Yes, I understand that Lexa is only seven years old and that she and the other natblidas shouldn't be talking the way they do, however, they are trained from a young age about diplomacy, respect and how to treat others who are above them. Not to mention that they learn English while they are training for their conclave as well. Thank you to everyone who has read so far and I am sorry if there are any mistakes...I am writing this at 2am just to get it up for you guys as I work later today. I will see you all again soon! BAIBAI!


End file.
